


Hit Me With A Text

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary sexts her 'one night stand' but it turns out that she accidentally sent it to her boss.





	Hit Me With A Text

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short. Hope you enjoy it!

Clarissa Fray sighed as she looked back toward the office behind her and then checked the time at the corner of her computer screen. It was just after eleven on a Friday night. She had had plans to go out, Magnus Bane had passes to this new club that had only opened last month and they were meant to go out tonight with him and Kaelie Whitewillow. The invite had been extended to the fourth member of their group, Simon Lewis, but he had gone out with him last month, and that was pretty much him done with that scene for the next three months. He didn't really like going out, doing the drinking and dancing thing, he preferred to stay in and play computer games with his online friends.

 _But_ she had somehow been roped into working late.

Or, staying with her boss, who was working late.

Because _she_ wasn't working.

There was a big payment that had to go through, and there had to be a witness when the official payment actually happened, given it was business funds that were going out. Clary didn't have a high up position in the company, and usually it would be one of the Lightwood siblings that overviewed things with the accounts, but they had been called out of town on a family emergency, and for some reason, Isabelle had told Jace that Clary would be the one to be the second signatry for the payment.

Except her boss had to finish all his paperwork first, and apparently he had absolutely no life, and was in no rush to get everything done.

And Clary was left waiting.

She was bored.

She was bored as _fuck_.

She was getting snapchats from Magnus and Kaelie, getting ready to go out and drinking. If they wrapped up here by midnight, then she could still go out and have a good time, but she really wanted to be there _now._

Clary was also getting snapchats from Maia Roberts, who was in Los Vegas for her sisters hens night, and she was having the time of her life.

And she was stuck at _work_.

Not even working!

Just waiting around!

Clary skimmed through her contacts, looking for someone to message. Her thumb hovered over Sebastian Verlac's name, a guy that she hooked up with on and off and she considered it for a moment. She looked back toward the office with the light on and the partially closed door and then glanced around the rest of their floor. It was completely empty, and all of the overhead lights and turned off, so it was only her two desk lights that were lighting up the floor, along with the light coming from the office. Even the cleaners had gone home, so it was just her and the boss man.

Clary bit down on her lower lip and then wiggled around, hitching up her pencil skirt until it was nearly up at her waist. It really wasn't going to be the best photo, but Sebastian had already seen anything anyway. She spread her legs, and thanked God she had gone with sexy underwear over comfortable ones. She took a picture with the flash on and then pulled her phone out from between her legs, and studied the picture.

Definitely wasn't her best, but it wasn't bad.

She sent the picture off to Sebastian, following it up with a message that read ' _Stuck late at work with the hot boss, who isn't even willing to reward my overtime with some sexual favours. Hook up later?_ '

Her and Sebastian had a good relationship. Neither of them were looking for something seriou with each other—they had known each other far too long for that, and Sebastian was still caught up on one of his ex's. Clary needed something more from a partner than a bartender who was good in bed, someone who was a lot smarter and had more drive in life.

Someone, maybe, like Jace Herondale, the hot boss who was still in his office.

The guy was smart, that was for sure, and he was dedicated to his job. Maybe a little bit too dedicated, because it seemed as though he worked longer hours than anyone else, but from what he had heard from Isabelle, he was a great guy. Clary spoke with him on a pretty regular basis, but it was almost all restricted to work talk, which was pretty boring. Sometimes he would ask about her weekend, and he always seemed interested in the response, and when they were in the elevator together, he seemed to stand a little closer to her than really needed. Except for a Christmas party last year, when they had both been sent to get more egg nog, and had ended up under mistletoe.

They had been all alone, except for the security cameras in the corner of the room, and the make out session had been enough to fuel Clary's fantasies for the next few weeks.

They had never spoken about it again, and that was over eight months ago, but a girl could still dream.

"Clary!" Came a call from the only other office with the light on, and Clary let out a sigh of relief as she got up from her desk. She tapped her fingers across the keyboard to turn it off and picked up her bags. It should only take a couple of minutes to sign off on the payment, and then she could finally get out of there. Sebastian usually replied pretty quickly, and he only worked until one in the weekends, covering the early shift of th evenings.

"Hey!" Clary shot Jace a smile as she came into the room, making a face as she caught her reflection in the windows behind his desk and saw that her desk was still a little hiked up around her desk. Jace was looking at her strangely, and she raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you ready for me to sign off?" She asked as she came to stand beside his desk, her bag slung over her shoulder. Jace's frown deepened and she ran her fingers through her hair, hoping that he could get this over with because she _really_ wanted to get out of here. "What's up?"

"I—" he began and the broke off. His phone was in his hand and she glanced down at it.

It was _her_.

It was her picture.

"Shit," she breathed as she grabbed her phone out of her bag and opened up her messages. She had intended to send the message to Sebastian, who was listed as Seb in her contacts. But she had pressed the contact entered beneath him, Sex God Boss. It was a tacky name, but it had been the night of the Christmas party that he had given her his number, and she had been drinking, and they had made out, and she just hadn't gotten around to changing it. "Uh—I didn't mean to send that to you," Clary stuttered out, her eyes going wide. "That was—that was a mistake—"

"I kinda figured it wasn't meant for me," Jace continued, putting his phone down on his desk and turning his chair to face her. Clary bit down on her lower lip as she felt her cheeks heat up. This was ridiculous. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid.

"Oh my god," her eyes got even wider. "Am I fired?" Jace snorted and shook his head, one of his hands going to the knot his tie, hooking underneath the navy blue fabric and loosening it slightly. She had no idea how he looked so put together, even though he had been at work for over twelve hours. He still looked fucking gorgeous.

"No," he shook his head. "You're not getting fired."

"Right, well..." Clary took in a deep breath. "What do we do from here?" She asked. "Can we just pretend it never happened?"

"Like that kiss at the Christmas party?" He asked as he got up from his seat and took a casual step toward her, his step taking her right up to her petite body. "You know I came up to see you, the first day back for the year." Clary _did_ remember that, but she didn't realize it had been about the kiss. He had come up to her, when Isabelle had been sitting on the corner of her desk, talking about her trip to Bali over the Christmas break.

"You asked me to go and file a bunch of paperwork?" She screwed up her nose. "Told me that it was urgent?"

"I was kind of hoping that you would get the hint and go to the filing room then. I went there and waited for almost half an hour," Jace looked a little embarrassed by that, but Clay just found it adorable.

"Really?" Clary asked.

"Yup," Jace shrugged. "I couldn't just ask you to talk about the Christmas party, Izzy was sitting right there. When you didn't come, I thought that you just didn't want to talk."

"You could've made the invite a bit more obvious. Or tried again," Clary pointed out, feeling a bit annoyed. She could have been banging the hot boss this whole time, but he had decided that after one failed attempt to talk, not to try again. "You could've been a bit more direct about it all, is all I'm saying."

"I guess I could have," Jace agreed. "So..." Jace pursed his lips together and tilted his head to the side as he slowly raked his eyes over her, starting from the high heels she was wearing, up her bare legs, over the skirt which he now knew she was wearing a tiny, red lace thong underneath, then over her torso before reaching her face, his eyes settling over her lips for longer than really necessary. When his golden eyes met with her green, her cheeks were flushed and her chest was rising and falling as her breathing quickened. "How about you take those underwear off, and then go back to your desk for the next ten minutes until I'm done? Then I'll get you to witness the payment and we can get out of here."

"I—" whatever words that Clary was trying to get out just came out garbled and a mess, and she had no idea what she was meant to say.

"If I knew that it was sexual favours that you wanted in response to overtime, then I would have offered it to you a long time ago," Jace continued, reaching forward a laying a large, warm hand over her hip. The skirt she was wearing was thin, and she could feel the heat from his hand seeping through the material and against her skin. She was usually good in these sorts of situations—she was no newbie when it came to playing games, but she was completely frozen right now. Jace smirked, slow and sensual at her, sitting back down in his office chair and tugging her closer.

He reached down, his hands sliding over her smooth, bare legs. She shivered as they made their way upward, over her calves, coming around and over her knees, before sliding slowly under the hem of her skirt. Clary's cheeks were burning, and her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she was surprised he couldn't hear it. Because she definitely could. It was thundering in her ears.

Jace's hands were slow but unhesitating as they travelled upward, her skirt slowly pushing up her thighs. His fingers were torturously on the outside of her thigh, close enough to send her nerves into overdrive, but not close enough to that spot between her legs that she really wanted his fingers.

Or his tongue.

Or his cock.

She really wasn't fussy.

Jace's fingers hooked around the sides of her underwear, sliding them down easily, and Clary unsteadily lifted her left leg first, then her right, so that he could completely rid her of them. There were goosebumps all over her skin, and Clary noted—completely unsurprised and not particularly ashamed—that there was a slight wet patch on the underwear before Jace tucked them into the front pocket of his suit jacket. Clary was completely speechless, really not sure how this evening had completely turned itself around.

"Okay," Jace turned his chair around so that he was facing his laptop again. "I promise I'll only be another ten mintes. Then we can head out."

"R-right," Clary managed to say. She blinked at him before turning toward the door. Her thighs were sticky and they rubbed as she walked, and she was glad that she was facing away from Jace as a grin broke out across her face. 


End file.
